sudah cukup kok
by AKira2305
Summary: manisnya shun-senpai memang bikin diabetes, moriyama-senpai sendiri yang sudah membuktikannya/ enggak pinter bikin summary/ HBD shun-senpai/MorIzuki, coba bikin otp lain


SUDAH CUKUP KOK!

 **Kuroko no basuke milik fujimaki tadatoshi seorang, aku hanya meminjam karakternya saja**

 **Warning: EYD berantakan, typos, shounen-ai, gaje**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 _Enjoy reading, reader...~~~_

Moriyama yoshitaka, siapa coba yang enggak kenal sama-mantan-shooting guard dari sma yang mendapat julukan sang biru elit ini, kebiasaannya dalam mencari perempuan manis memang sudah mencari rahasia umum, bahkan dia mendapat julukan playboy dari mantan kaptennya tersebut, setiap akan bertanding ia pasti akan mencari perempuan manis yang akan ia persembahkan semua shoutnya, tapi itu dulu loh yah, sebelum dirinya menjadi kekasih sah dari si point guard manis dari seirin, siapa lagi kalo bukan izuki shun, mereka baru saja jadian sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu, itu pun setelah moriyama berhasil berjuang mendapatkan restu dari seluruh pemain seirin terutama sang kapten yang sangat over protektiv pada teman masa kecilnya itu katanya _"izuki itu cowok SMA yang polosnya bahkan melebihi anak sd, mana bisa aku biarkan kau, si playboy cap kucing garong memilikinya, bisa bisa kepolosan izuki hancur"_ , tapi untungnya ia bisa menyakinkan hyuga kalo dia enggak bakal menyentuh izuki lebih dari pegangan tangan yah mungkin bisa lah ciuman kalo enggak ketahuan hyuga.

Layaknya pasangan lain yang bisa berkencan, moriyama pun ingin merasakan yang namanya kencan dengan kekasih hati TANPA ada orang lain hanya ada mereka berdua,makdar t...hm makhsud author maka dari itu moriyama berniat untuk mengajak sang pujaan hati berjalan jalan hari ini mumpung dia juga sudah bebas dari yang namanya ujian, ia pun dengan semangat 45 yang ia bawa sejak dari rumah berjalan menuju seirin untuk menjemput izuki, akhirnya setelah melewati beberapa rintangan seperti ketinggalan kereta, dikejar anjing , ia sampai juga di seirin, dengan semangat yang tersisa ia segera menuju ke gym seirin, begitu sampai di gym ia bisa melihat seluruh pemain seirin tengah berlatih tak terkecuali sang pujaan hati, aaah rasanya senang sekali melihat izuki ketika sedang latihan, karena itu membuatnya terlihat sangat seksi. Dengan peluh yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dengan nafas yang tak teratur sama seperti ketika mereka...aaah cukup moriyama kau tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu tentang shun-chan, ingat kata papa hyuga (hyuga: gue bukan papa loe author: diam hyuga) tidak boleh macam-macam dengan shu-chan, lebih baik kita hampiri saja shun-chan sepertinya mereka juga baru saja istirahat.

"hai shun-chan"kedatangan moriyama membuat izuki juga seluruh pemain seirin juga pelatih mereka kaget " _ngapain shooting guard kaija ini bisa ada disini?, masih memakai seragam pula"_ mungkin seperti itulah yang ada di pikiran seluruh pemain seirin

"moriyama-san, kok kamu bisa ada disini?"ucap izuki mewakili seluruh isi pikiran mereka , yang dibalas dengan senyum ganteng-kata moriyama- dari moriyama, "aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu" balas moriyama, mendengar ucapan moriyama membuat izuki malu, lihat saja pipi tembemnya yang memerah, jika izuki memerah malu maka lain dengan hyuga ia malah memberikan ekspresi seolah-olah akan muntah "hoeek,gombalanmu enggak mutu moriyama" dan menatap datar moriyama "jawab dengan jujur, mau apa kau?"

"kan gue udah bilang, kalo gue Cuma mau ketemu sama shun dan mengajak ia jalan sih, boleh enggak?" mata hyuga terbelalak "enggak" yang kemudian menggelengkan kepala dengan kencang, jika hyuga menggeleng maka kiyoshi dan riko mengangguk dan itu membuat hyuga terkejut "kenapa kalian malah menyetujuinya"

"sudahlah, mereka kan jarang bertemu kenapa enggak sekali sekali kita biarkan mereka merasakan quality time berdua" jawab riko yang juga mendapat persetujuan dari kiyoshi "oh, kau sungguh baik hati, pelatih-san" moriyama berjalan mendekati pelatih perempuan seirin tersebut dan hendak mencium tangan riko sebelum izuki menarik tangan moriyama yang lainnya "yaudah yuk kita pergi" moriyama sendiri yang tiba-tiba ditarik oleh izuki tersenyum menggoda "kau manis sekali shun-chan, aku tidak tau kau bisa cemburu" tanpa menghiraukan godaan moriyama, izuki balik badan dan memerikan salam "semuanya aku pergi dulu, terima kasih atas latihan hari ini"

Selepas kepergian izuki dan moriyama, seluruh pemain seirin kini mengerubungi pelatih mereka terutama hyuga, ia dengan wajah yang cemberut mendekati riko "kantoku, kenapa kau izinkan izuki untuk berkencan dengan playboy itu" sebelum sempat riko menjawab pertanyaan hyuga, tiba-tiba saja suara kagami menginstrupsi semuanya "memangnya kalo izuki-senpai berkencan dengan moriyama kenapa?"pertanyaan polos kagami membuat orang seluruh ada disana langsung menatap kapten mereka "kagami benar, kenapa kau sepertinya tidak setuju sekali jika izuki akan berkencan dengan moriyama?"kening koga mengkerut "jangan bilang kalo kau suka dengan izuki?" kini karena ucapan koga lah penyebab seluruh pemain seirin berteriak kaget "apa itu benar hyuga?" ujar kiyoshi mewakili perasaan teman-temannya "tentu saja tidak, aku hanya tidak suka ketika izuki berkencan disaat kita harus berlatih" hyuga mengalihkan padangannya "sudahlah, ayo cepat latihan lagi, istirahat sudah selesai" ucap hyuga mencoba menghindari pertanyaan teman-temannya yang bisa saja menjerumuskan dirinya

Kini kita kembali ke tokoh utama kita, saat ini mereka tengah berjalan-jalan santai di taman "moriyama-san, sebenarnya kau ingin mengajakku kemana?" tanya izuki memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda mereka dari mereka keluar gerbang sekolah, ketika sedang enak-enaknya berjalan tiba tiba saja izuki merasa tertarik kebelakang, ia pun menoleh dan melihat moriyama tengah tertunduk sedih , ia pun kembali menghampiri moriyama dan menepuk bahu semenya tersebut "kau kenapa, moriyama-san?" moriyama malah makin tertunduk dan itu membuat izuki menjadi semakin bingung "kenapa shun-chan?"ucap moriyama lirih"kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku?" lanjut moriyama yang kini menatap izuki yang tengah kebingungan dengan sikapnya "kenapa kau memanggilku bukan dengan nama kecilku?" mendengar ucapan moriyama, izuki hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan orang yang ada dihadapannya ini "baik, yoshitaka-san" moiyama masih saja cemberut "enggak pakai –san" izuki kembali menghela nafas, ini sebenarnya dia bener enggak sih anak kelas 3 SMA, kenapa kelakuannya kaya anak 5 SD "iyah, yoshitaka-kun" moriyama kembali tersenyum dan kembali menarik izuki menuju sebuah cafe yang sebenarnya sudah sedari tadi ia lihat, izuki sendiri hanya pasrah ketika dirinya ditarik-tarik

Begitu masuk kedalam cafe, suasana klasik langsung menyapa mereka dan bau harum kopi langung masuk ke dalam penciuman mereka, mereka pun langsung mencari tempat duduk dan memesan makanan, seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri mereka, dengan badan berbalut baju koboi ia memberikan daftar menu kepada morizuki "silakan, mau pesan apa?

Emang dasarnya moriyama, tidak bisa melihat perempuan manis sedikit saja langsung diembat "kalo pesan no hp kamu ajh, boleh enggak?"kelakuannya dalam menggoda perempuan manis benar-benar tidak bisa hilang, padahal ia sudah punya izuki, sedangkan pelayan perempuan yang tadi digoda oleh moriyama hanya tersenyum malu "permisi aku mau pesan"dengan suara yang agak dibesarkan, izuki memanggil pelayan perempuan tersebut "iy..yah mau pesan apa tuan?" dengan tergagap pelayan perempuan tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya yang tadi pada moriyama kini beralih kepada izuki "capuccino dan red velvet untukku, mocca dan tiramisu untuk dia" setelah menulis pesanan izuki pelayan perempuan tersebut langsung pergi dari meja keduanya "dia manis sekali, bener enggak shun-chan" ucap moriyama tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pelayan perempuan itu, dan itu membuat izuki menjadi kesal "kenapa kau tidak mengejar dan berkenalan dengannya"ia ini sebenarnya dianggep apa sih? Patung?, masa ada dirinya yang notabene pacarnya, moriyama malah dengan lempengnya menggoda gadis lain di hadapannya, moriyama yang dari tadi memeprhatikan pelayan tadi, kini mengalihkan atensinya kepada izuki yang sedang cemberut sambil memalingkan mukanya "kau cemburu shun-chan?" tanya moriyama dengan kening yang mengkerut

"siapa juga yang cemburu" balas izuki dengan tetap memalingkan mukanya, dan perbuatan izuki tersebut sukses membuat moriyama gemas sendiri, dengan mengendap-endap ia mencoba memfoto izuki, setelah mendapatkannya ia kembali memasukkan smartphonenya, dan kemudian menyuruh izuki untuk menatapnya "shun-chan" panggil moriyama, tapi izuki masih tetap tidak mau, moriyama pun mengamit dagu izuki dan membimbingnya untuk menatap nya "shun-chan dengar, aku memang menyukai perempuan manis, tapi bagiku manisnya shun ajah udah cukup kok, ketemu" moriyama menunjuk dirinya dan izuki secara bergantian "cocok" kini ia membuat angka 2 dengan jarinnya "dan setia seumur hidup" kemudian moriyama sambil menoel hidung mancung izuki, perbuatan dan perkataan moriyama tadi sukses membuat wajah izuki memerah malu, pacarnya ini memang rajanya gombal, tapi ia mencintainya...

End

Terinspirasi dari salah satu iklan gula diabetes di televisi, begitu mendengar kata manis, ini otak langsung teringat dengan izuki-senpai yang memang manisnya bikin diabetes

Izuki:aku ini laki-laki dan aku tidak manis (dengan muka cemberut)

Moriyama:tapi kau memang manis shun-chan

Izuki:(tersipu malu)

Author:kenapa jika aku yang mengatakannya dia marah tapi jika moriyama yang mengatakannya ia malah tersipu malu (garuk-garuk kepala)

Sudahlah biarkan saja yang penting, terima kasih sudah membaca , oh iyh HAPPY BIRTHDAY IZUKI-SENPAI, CEPET NIKAH DENGAN MORIYAMA-SENPAI YH AKU TUNGGU UNDANGAN PERNIKAHAN KALIAN

Hyuga:HEH AUTHOR GEBLEK, JANGAN NGAJARIN YANG ENGGAK BENER DEH, MEREKA ITU MASIH ANAK SMA MASA SUDAH MAU NIKAH, LAGIPULA AKU ENGGAK AKAN MENGIJINKANNYA

Author: caps lock jebol mas, lagipula lau sokap? Ngelarang-larang izuki nikah dengan moriyama , nanti di demo loh sama morizuki lover kalo kamu enggak ngizini mereka nikah hyuga, mau?

Hyuga: (menggelengkan kepala dengan kencang) enggak mau

Author: makanya udah diem ajah,

Hahaha (ketawa evil) senangnya sudah bisa mengerjai hyuga, sampai juga lagi kawan-kawan dan jangan lupa REVIEWWW!

 **Omake**

Setelah puas berjalan-jalan hari itu, moriyama mengajak izuki untuk pulang dengan ditemani sinar bulan purnama dan semilir angin malam mereka berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang masih bertautan, tiba tiba izuki melepas tautan tanganya dengan moriyama dan beralih memeluk dirinya karena rasa dingin yang menyerangnya moriyama berhenti dan kemudian menoleh ke arah izuki "kau kenapa shun-chan?"

"hmm"izuki menoleh ke arah moriyama "tidak apa-apa aku hanya merasa kedinginan"lanjutnya, tiba-tiba moriyama memakaikan jaket kepada izuki "sudah lebih baik?"

"hmm, terima kasih yoshitaka-kun" ucap izuki sambil tersenyum manis, mereka kembali berjalan , tapi ketika sampai di sebuah taman, giliran moriyama yang berhenti berjalan, izuki yang melihat moriyama berhenti akhirnya ikut berhenti "kenapa yoshitaka-kun?" moriyama merogoh tasnya dan memberikan izuki sebuah sepatu basket dengan motif biru hitam "selamat ulang tahun shun-chan, terima kasih sudah menerima aku apa adanya, aku mencintaimu" izuki menatap moriyama dan kemudian tersenyum "terima kasih yoshitaka-kun, aku juga berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau menerima aku apa adanya, dan aku juga mencintaimu" izuki berjinjit untuk meraih bibir moriyama dan memberikan kecupan singkat tapi ketika izuki ingin melepaskan ciumannya tiba-tiba saja kepalanya ditahan oleh moriyama, ia sempat berontak sebelum akhirnya pasrah saja, anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas apa yang dilakukan moriyama hari ini


End file.
